No Todo es lo que Parece
by hina-hyu94
Summary: La aldea de Konoha, había sido un lugar tranquilo y lleno de paz, tras la gran guerra ninja. Los nueve novatos y el equipo Gai, estaban de nuevo juntos; sin embargo a la par de las vidas de los ninjas, un nuevo mal capaz de destruir todo, estaba a punto de regresar tan fuerte como nadie nunca se podría imaginar. A este mal solo lo podían parar dos almas, puras y llenas de amor,
1. Chapter 1: El llamado de la Hokague

Konoha, la aldea oculta entre las hojas, un lugar donde habitan un grupo de ninjas, siendo amigos desde su infancia hasta el presente. Después de la gran guerra ninja, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Los nueve novatos, mas el equipo Gai, estaban nuevamente reunidos, ya que Sasuke había regresado y esta vez para quedarse.

En una parte de la aldea, dentro de la mansión Hyuuga se encontraba la heredera a este gran clan, Hyuuga Hinata, quien se encontraba entrenando arduamente con su primo Neji Hyuuga.

Con el pasar de la guerra, Hinata se había hecho alguien más fuerte, que no temía luchar por lo que quería, pero aun más importante para ella, se había vuelto alguien fuerte y digna frente a su clan, fortaleciendo desde hace ya bastantes años su relación con su padre. Sin embargo seguía siendo la misma Hinata de siempre, tímida, alegre, bondadosa, y gentil; cualidades que todo aldeano de la hoja ha aprendido a valorar de la kunoichi.

-Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy Hinata-sama –decía Neji parando el entrenamiento

-Está bien niisan, te agradezco tu tiempo –contesto ella con una sonrisa- solo te pido que dejes el "sama" por favor.

-Lo siento Hinata-sam…, es decir Hinata, ya es costumbre.

-No hay problema Neji-niisan

Ambos caminaron hacia la salida del dojo donde entrenaban, para cada uno ir a asearse y luego continuar con su día.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital de la aldea se encontraba otra kunoichi de pelo rosado, atendiendo a sus compañeros de equipo.

-¡BAKAAAAA NARUTOOO! –decía la kunoichi proporcionándole un golpe al rubio, héroe de la aldea.

-¡Ouch, Sakura-chan!, eso dolio-decía Naruto sobándose la cabeza.

-Tch, bien merecido te lo tienes dobe.-Un estoico Uchiha decía, con cierta mirada de arrogancia a su mejor amigo

-Ehh…, pero si tú no te quedas atrás Sasuke-kun, ¿Cuántas veces más tendrán que venir a que los sane después de un "ligero" entrenamiento según ustedes?

-Hmp…-fue la contestación del Uchiha, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana del hospital

-Y se dicen ser de dieciocho años, deberían de actuar de acuerdo a su edad, no como niños de doce años.

-Sakura-chaaan…, ya te hemos dicho que solo se nos salió un poco de las manos

-JA, si como no Naruto. –contestaba una Sakura tranquilizándose un poco y suspirando al mismo tiempo- Bueno ya están, se pueden ir, pero por favor dejen de hacer destrozos por la aldea.

-Tranquila, Sakura-chan, que baa-chan no nos dirá nada.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de eso Naruto –contestaba una voz de autoridad desde la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Tsunade-sama!

-Hola, Sakura…Uchiha. A decir verdad, no vengo a reclamarles por el destrozo a ustedes dos en el campo de entrenamiento. Sakura necesito que vayas por Hyuuga Hinata, y ambas se reporten en mi oficina lo más pronto posible.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama –contesto Sakura saliendo de la habitación en busca de la heredera Hyuuga

-Hey baa-chan, ¿les darás una misión a Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan?, ¿podemos ir el teme y yo?

-Habla por ti mismo dobe, yo me voy. –decía Sasuke saliendo de la habitación

-No te incumbe por ahora lo que tengo que hablar con ambas Naruto, y tampoco a Uchiha. Solo es un asunto que debo de tratar con ambas.

Ante esto, Tsunade salió de la habitación dejando a Naruto solo, quien tras ver que era el único ahí, se fue a su puesto de ramen preferido.

En la puerta de la mansión Hyuuga se encontraba Sakura, esperando a que le abrieran, y justo cuando se disponía a tocar de nuevo la hermana menor de Hinata abría la puerta.

-¿Uh..? Sakura-san, supongo que busca a mi hermana, pase por favor.

-Eh…si, gracias Hanabi-san –decía Sakura un tanto incomoda por la formalidad de la niña.

-Ahora llamo a mi hermana, espere aquí por favor.

Entre tanto en la torre Hokage, se encontraba una Tsunade algo perturbada, con los nervios de punta ya que sabía que algo se aproximaba, algo que ella esperaba no tener que encarar nunca, algo que esperaba que sus dos preciadas kunoichis no tuvieran que sufrir.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿es tiempo?

-Así es Shizune, ve al sotano Hokage y saca el cofre. No podemos perder tiempo

-Hai, Tsunade-sama.-contestaba Shizune con una mirada de tristeza, dándose media vuelta para luego regresar con lo necesario.

Tsunade solo dejo escapar un suspiro, llena de inquietud y de cierta manera, llena de miedo. No por ella, sino que por Hinata y Sakura.

_-"Por favor, sean fuertes ante todo, y acepten lo que en realidad poseen"._

En su cuarto Hinata tan solo terminaba de vestirse, cuando su hermana toco a su puerta.

-One-san, te busca Sakura-san.

-Oh, eh…gracias Hanabi, ahora mismo bajo.-tras la contestación de Hinata; Hanabi cerró la puerta del cuerto dejando que Hinata soltara un suspiro- Seguro la ha mandado Tsunade-sama, supongo que ninguna lo podía evadir durante tanto tiempo.

Hinata salió de la habitación absuelta en sus pensamientos para encontrarse con Sakura, quien estaba esperándola debajo de las escaleras.

-Hinata-chan, ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien, gracias Sakura-chan ¿y tú?

-Hhmm..,no me quejo. Tsunade-sama nos ha mandado a llamar, debemos de ir con ella inmediatamente, sonaba urgente. –le decía la pelirosa a Hinata un tanto pensativa.- ¿Sabes lo que significa no, Nata?

-Lo sé, por más que quisiéramos no podemos evadirlo, ¿cierto? –decía Hinata cerrando la puerta de la mansión, para encaminarse con Sakura hacia la torre Hokage.

-Supongo que no…

El trayecto de ambas kunoichis fue silencioso, cada una metida en sus pensamientos, cada una preocupada a su manera por lo que se aproximaba, cada una consiente de los sacrificios que ambas tendrían que hacer para proteger a su aldea, y a quienes más aman; sin embargo estaban dispuestas a eso y mucho mas por cumplir con su destino.


	2. Chapter 2:Sueños que no son Sueño

Al llegar a la oficina de la Hokage, ambas estaban más nerviosas de lo que creían, no sabían al cien por ciento por lo que pasarían, pero más que nada ambas tenían un miedo tremendo al no saber cómo controlar lo que llevan en su interior.

-Sakura, Hinata…aaahh…-soltaba un suspiro Tsunade- supongo que ya saben porque las eh llamado con tanta urgencia.

Ambas chicas cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento, ambas sabían a su forma que el día había llegado.

-Hai, sensei. Uuuhh… nos hemos dado cuenta de la situación. Nata y yo lo habíamos platicado hace unos días.

-¿Unos días? Explíquense por favor. –pedía la Hokage con gran curiosidad.

-Creo que…ambas eehh…de-debemos contar nuestra parte Sakura-chan. –decía Hinata mirando detenidamente a Sakura.

-Está bien, empezare yo entonces. Nos comenzamos a percatar de que algo estaba cambiando hace cuatro días Tsunade-sama; todo empezó cuando por separado comenzamos a tener…eeehhh…no sé, creo que se le podrían llamar sueños…así que comenzare con el mío.

_SUEÑO DE SAKURA_

_"Dentro de un claro en el bosque, me encontraba recostada sobre una cama echa de flores y hojas. El claro estaba completamente alumbrado por un sol tan resplandeciente que me hacia sonreír de tan solo sentir sus rayos sobre mi; sin embargo lo raro era ese mismo sol. El sol, era de un color rojo tenue, con cierto amarillo en el. _

_Mientras comenzaba a pararme comencé a sentir la tierra moverse debajo de mi. Al sobresaltarme un poco me pare deprisa sin saber que estaba pasando. Brinque y me sostuve cobre una rama, esperando a ver qué pasaba. Poco a poco la tierra comenzó a levantarse hasta formar la silueta de un dragón._

_Esa misma silueta al ser alumbrada por los rayos del sol que antes se posaban sobre mí, tomo esa misma luz que se emanaba y se levanto del suelo, convirtiéndose en un dragón verdadero. _

_El dragón era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida. Tenía unos ojos dorados, con un toque de un café tan claro como la arena. Su cuerpo era inmenso, color rojo como los rayos del mismo sol rojo que nos iluminaba en ese momento. Su gran figura flotaba sobre mí; sin embargo, a pesar de lo intimidante que se llegaba a ver, me sentía en calma, hasta que se acerco a mí y me comenzó a hablar._

_-Sakura, no sabes cuánto espere por conocerte. Esperaba que fuera bajo diferentes circunstancias, pero sé que es imposible. –Comenzó a decir el dragón- Mi nombre es Hi, y soy no solo tu protector, sino que también quien vive en ti._

_-¿Vivir en mi?, Esto es un sueño no_

_-Mmm…si quieres llamarle así, pues sí, esto es un sueño- le contestaba el dragón con una sonrisa de cierta manera hermosa y a la vez aterradora._

_-Está bien, te creo. De cierta manera tengo que aceptarlo ¿no es así?-contestaba Sakura sentándose sobre la rama del árbol._

_-Me temo que si mi niña. Por ahora lo que necesito que entiendas es que debes de ser fuerte ante lo que viene, se que eres alguien que puede resistir y oponerse ante todo obstáculo que se sobreponga. Con el paso de tu nueva misión te iré enseñando a controlar mi poder, que ahora es tu poder; te enseñare a invocarme cuando lo necesites y te enseñare a defender lo que más amas._

_-Pero, espera, no se toda la historia aun. Solo sé que una amiga y yo al nacer fuimos destinadas a esto, pero ¿Por qué nosotras? ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer, a que le debemos temer?_

_-Todo a su tiempo Sakura, Tsunade les explicara todo a detalle. Mi trabajo por ahora era advertirte, y es lo siguiente. Necesito Sakura, que entiendas lo que vas a poseer y de lo que podrás ser capaz con estos poderes. Soy el dragón de la tierra y el fuego, elementos que juntos pueden devastar lo que tengan delante, tendrás los poderes de ambos elementos, serás una sola con ellos._

_-¿Es por eso que puedo alterar la tierra si lo pienso o más bien si la toco?_

_-Jajaja, con que ya has manejado algo de uno de los elementos eh-Ante la declaración Sakura solo se sonrojo y evadió la mirada de Hi- No es de apenarse, al contrario me alegro, que los elementos ya estén respondiendo a ti. Ahora mi niña es momento de despedirnos por el momento, te veré pronto Sakura y recuerda, se fuerte._

_-Espera, ¡ESPERA! ¡HIII!"_

_FIN DEL SUEÑO DE SAKURA_

-Y…con eso desperté Tsunade-sama, recuerdo todo lo que Hi me dijo, y eh probado en alterar la tierra de nuevo y…ha funcionado.

-Ya veo, Hi tiene razón Sakura, yo les terminare de explicar todo cuando Shizune regrese, ahora Hinata, comienza a explicar tu parte por favor.

-H-Haai. EEhhmmm…Bueno lo mío fue un poco diferente Tsunade-sama. Yo no me encontraba dormida.

-¿No estabas dormida? ¿Entonces no fue un sueño?

-Eh, si lo fue…bueno, eso creo…s-se sentía como si fuera un sueño…

_SUEÑO DE HINATA_

_"Hace tres días estaba en la cascada del bosque que está detrás del monumento Hokage, muchos no saben que si te adentras en el te encuentras con una cascada gigante. Desde que comencé a entrenar mi propio estilo, procuro entrenar sobre agua, o estar en contacto con ella ya que me permite perfeccionar el control de mi chakra. _

_Ese día mientras entrenada sobre el agua, al crear una serie de gotas de agua, llenas de chakra a mi alrededor, todo se comenzó a inmovilizar, me comencé a sentir extraña y baje mis brazos; sin embargo las gotas de agua no cayeron._

_Al tratar de tocar una de las gotas de agua, yo fui la que cayó a la cascada, pero podía respirar y el agua no me asfixiaba. En el momento en que me di cuenta que deje de caer hacia el fondo y me encontraba en la parte medía del agua, trate de nadar a la superficie sin embargo mis intentos eran inútiles. Conforme movía mis brazos, manos o hasta mis dedos el agua, comenzaba a responder a mis movimientos de tal manera en que se creó un esfera de agua, iluminada con un tenue azul cristalino a mí alrededor._

_Quede realmente asombrada por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero aun así, me hizo feliz ver todo eso, ver el fondo de la cascada, estar en el agua….no lo sé, me sentí parte de ese lugar, como si fuéramos uno solo, simplemente me sentí feliz. Al comenzar a reír y jugar con el agua y sus movimientos, me percate de que algo comenzaba a rodearme, no podía ver claro, sin embargo al voltear a mi espalda, dos ojos azules con plata me veían y se iban acercando cada vez más a mí._

_-¡kyaaaa! ¡¿Qué es eso?!-gritaba Hinata tratando de alejarse de esos ojos que la veían, aunque sus esfuerzos fueran en vano, ya que esa misma figura la volvió a rodear impidiendo que se moviera._

_-Hmp, anda Hinata no te espantes ¿quieres?_

_Cuando abrí los ojos que había cerrado debido al miedo y alteración, me percate de estar frente a la creatura más hermosa y sorprendente que pude haber imaginado. Frente a mi estaba un dragón de inmenso tamaño, viéndome con esos ojos azules con un tenue toque de plata, el cuerpo era azul aqua, combinado con celeste, y su cuerpo brillaba con el resplandor del sol que el agua reflejaba a nuestro alrededor. Al terminar de admirar su belleza mi mirada se centro en sus ojos, esos ojos que me miraban con gran intensidad me hicieron sentir llena de paz._

_-¿Mizu?-pregunto Hinata algo insegura_

_-Heeh…¿me recuerdas hime?-dijo el dragón más en forma de afirmación que de pregunta, mientras colocaba su nariz bajo la mano extendida de Hinata_

_-Claro que te recuerdo-contestaba Hinata mientras sonreía- eran quien hacía que todo lo malo se fuera cuando mi mamá murió. Siempre has estado a mi lado, incluso cuando no te podía ver._

_-Me alegro que me sientas siempre junto a ti hime, eres tal y como lo era tu madre. Ella estaría muy orgullosa de ti. Sin embargo hime, por mas que quiera seguir platicando contigo, no tengo mucho tiempo._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Hinata…-comenzó Mizu con cierta pesadez- Algo malo se está aproximando, solo tú y tu amiga Sakura lo podrán detener, pero el que detengan lo que viene significa que ambas tendrán que sacrificar mucho, al costo del bienestar tanto de tu aldea como de tus seres queridos. Vas a ser quien tenga mis poderes, ellos serán completamente tuyos. Manejaras al agua y al viento con destreza, habilidad, rapidez y sencillez; de manera en que domines los elementos y los sepas usar._

_-¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Por qué yo? No soy tan fuerte como lo crees Mizu…yo…n-no sé si pueda…_

_-No dudes nunca de ti hime, eres alguien que con su gentileza, su bondad y sencillez a alcanzado una fuerza que nadie nunca se imaginaria. ¿Y por qué es esto mi niña? Simplemente porque tú tienes la habilidad que ningún otro shinobi tiene, ves el bien en los demás sin importar quienes sean._

_-Mizu, gracias…significa mucho que creas en mi, solo que ¿es todo esto la razón por la que el agua siempre ha sido mi elemento? Por eso me siento bien cuando estoy entrenando en el agua ¿no es así?_

_-Tienes razón hime, y debido a tu constante entrenamiento, el elemento del agua ya te siente como parte de él, y por eso puedes manejarla tan fácil, porque todos estos años ya has manejado al elemento sin percatarte de ello y has utilizado parte de tu poder no solo tu chakra. Ahora hime, solo me queda aclararte que soy tu protector y me tendrás para enseñarte el camino, pero primero Tsunade les explicara a ti y a tu amiga todo…se fuerte hime…"_

_FIN DEL SUEÑO DE HINATA_

-Eeeehh… pues por esa razón y por como sucedió Tsunade-sama, Sakura-chan y yo nos dimos cuenta de las cosas.

-Ya veo, pero Hinata…¿Cómo conocías de antes a Mizu? Sakura no tenía idea de Hi.

-D-desde chica mi mamá me enseño a creer en el dragón que protegía a la familia Hyuuga a pesar de que muchos pensaran que s-solo era u-un mito, y también al morir mi madre, Mizu paso de ser el protector de mi madre, a ser el m-mío. Siempre he tenido la facilidad de utilizar jutsus de agua o entrenar y controlar el agua, la paz que sentí al ver a Mizu, es la misma paz que siento al estar en contacto con el elemento después de m-mucho tiempo

-Vaya Nata, no tenía idea de todo lo que podías hacer-comentaba Sakura sorpendida- Pero…sensei, usted aun nos tiene que decir la historia completa. Ambas le hemos dado nuestra versión, lo que nos ha pasado y lo que sabemos, pero tenemos que terminar de entender todo esto, para saber a lo que Hinata y yo nos enfrentaremos.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

-Tsunade-sama, he traído el cofre-decía desde la puerta Shizune, mientras cerraba la oficina.

-Justo a tiempo Shizune, te lo agradezco; ponlo sobre la mesa…pero antes…¡NARUTOOOO! ¡DEJA DE ESPIAR POR LA VENTANA Y ENTRA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Sakura y Hinata sorprendidas porque Naruto estuviera afuera se voltearon a ver con el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza de ambas: "¿Qué tanto habrá escuchado?"

-Jejeje Hola baa-chan

-¡UGH NARUTO! –gritaba la Hokage mientras le proporcionaba un golpe al rubio- Te dije que esto era solo entre Hinata, Sakura y yo.

-¿Entonces que hace Shizune aquí eh?

-NA-RU-TO….-decía Tsunade algo más que enfadada ya; sin embargo dio un suspiro y se dispuso a hablar de nuevo- Agh, está bien, te puedes quedar, de todos modos se iba a tener que saber en su debido tiempo. Tu también entra ya Uchiha, y pensar que creía que solo Naruto espiaba, tsk.

-Hmp, Hokage-dijo Sasuke mientras solo le dirigía una mirada a Sakura y a Hinata, es mirada estaba llena de curiosidad; a pesar de que no se distinguiera gracias a la habilidad del ojinegro de controlar sus emociones.

-Sensei…, ¿entonces ellos también van a escuchar todo?-pregunto Sakura un tanto nerviosa.

-Me temo que si Sakura, ya esucharon la gran mayoría de tu relato, y estoy segura de que el de Hinata lo escucharon por completo-ante esto la ojiperla mencionada se torno de un color rojo por la pena causada, desviando la mirada hacía el suelo- Aparte de todo, en un momento ambos iban a ser necesitados.

-JA, lo ves baa-chan, siempre nos necesitaras.

-Cállate dobe, deja que comience a hablar.

-¡Hey, no me digas dobe! ¡TEMEEE!

-N-Naruto-kun, S-S-Sasuke-san, por favor ambos guarden silencio, Sakura y yo en realidad necesitamos saber todo.

-Oh, si lo siento Hinata.-decia Naruto rascandose la nuca

-Hmp-fue la simple contestación de Sasuke

-Aaaahh…está bien, tomen asiento todos, incluso tu Shizune. Esto tomara su tiempo. Muy bien, ahora les contare lo que paso en el día en que hubo un eclipse hace unos trece años, cuando ambas tenían tan solo cinco años, ese día fue uno de los más obscuros en todo el mundo ninja…


End file.
